In the Japanese language, there are three different character sets: Hiragana characters, Katakana characters and Kanji characters. When writing-text in the Japanese language, small characters are written close to the large characters preceding them, especially when writing from top to bottom (as opposed to left to right in other languages). The small character is written to the lower left corner of the large character. Therefore, it is natural for a person writing in the Japanese language to expect to write the large and the small characters closely or almost together.
The current Japanese writing recognizers do not allow the small character to be written close or almost together with the large character. The current Japanese writing recognizers provide consecutive boxes for a user to enter characters. Each box can only receive one character from the user. Such a configuration results in the large and small characters written in different boxes.
Hence, a need exists to provide a Japanese writing recognizer which allows a user to write in his natural writing style with the small character closely or almost together with the large character.